Contact PD/PI: Zand, Martin S CORE O: OVERALL ? PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Clinical and Translational Science Institute (UR CTSI) is the research engine of the University of Rochester Medical Center. The UR CTSI has catalyzed research throughout the University, building a robust translational research ecosystem. During the next five years, the UR CTSI will focus on ?translational research without walls,? moving beyond the physical and virtual confines of institutions. We will accelerate integration of translational research with the Learning Health System. We will expand our innovative approaches to dissemination and implementation (D&I) research including: a new and dedicated D&I KL2 scholar position, a Health-Equity Focused Dissemination and Implementation Optional Function; and a collaborative pilot program focused specifically on D&I projects within the Learning Health System. We will develop and disseminate novel educational materials and methods. We will create a translational research data ecosystem that seamlessly integrates data across the translational spectrum by linking our research and clinical data warehouses. We will implement the ACT/SHRINE cohort discovery software and make extensive use of Center for Data to Health (CD2H) tools, ontologies and working groups. We will expand education efforts across our pilot programs to achieve translational research data and analytic excellence. We will enhance translational research collaborations at the local and national levels across the spectrum of stakeholders. We will continue our extensive participation with the CTSA Coordinating Centers. We will extend our successful program in community-based participatory research, facilitating multidisciplinary team formation with community members. We will expand our local and national collaborations. We will educate the next generation of translational science workforce leaders, expanding our approaches to ensure competence in the collaborative, technical, and regulatory skills necessary to accelerate the translation of high impact research to clinical applications. We will develop and disseminate novel educational materials, investigator support, and methods. We will catalyze the development, implementation and dissemination of methods and processes that advance translational research locally and nationally across the CTSA Consortium through methods to advance remote data and sample collection; speeding basic and early stage research with regulatory support and industry sponsorship; and programs for rapid trial evaluation, negotiation, and approval. We will enhance our Participant and Clinical Interactions Function to accommodate teleresearch visits and remote data and sample capture methods. We will employ our existing strengths to implement and manage multi-site research studies. Page 172 Project Summary/Abstract Contact PD/PI: Zand, Martin S CORE O. OVERALL ?